Ramen and Knives
by The Blind Girl
Summary: Eating in the nice, hot, cheap ramen in the park isn't so bad. Especially if you happen to watch fireworks in the New Year. All is peachy, so far so good. Until fate comes and decides to ruin it leaving Zero's yummy ramen forgotten. Kaname x Zero


**Chapter One:** Another Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. If I did, Kaname and Zero would already be doing something kinky by now. :P

-x-x-

It is another new day, another new hour, and another new year alone for Zero in his little, quiet and boring apartment. Though, truth be told a few years back this apartment wasn't all quiet in fact it was always loud, cheery and filled with his sister's constant babbling that kept him awake 'till sunrise.

In the past years, Zero would have never believed it if his tomboy of a sister would leave, get married, and pop out twins, but she did. She moved in with her boyfriend, she got married, and to Zero's utmost surprise Yuuki got herself twin daughters. …Surprise, surprise. Leaving Zero surprised with what fate has given him.

To Zero, it felt like everything around him was happening in fast speed. He didn't have the time to adapt with all the changes, and before he knew it Yuuki is finally out of his life. She doesn't need her big broody brother to help her anymore because now from the crybaby tomboy he knew before bloomed into a lovely and caring wife and mother of two.

He hated to admit it, but he truly missed her bright and sunshine like attitude in their once shared apartment. And he would kill to bring back those days where in Yuuki, the gossip machine, would talk for hours about who broke up with who, who was getting married to who, who just got pregnant because of who, who is celebrating their birthday soon, and if Harry Potter finally admits that he's gay for Draco.

_"**Zeroooo!** Come and help me in baking New Year cakes! It's important to make New Year memories, you know!"_

A smile crept in Zero's lips. He remembered past few New Year celebrations with Yuuki wherein she would force him to bake New Year cake with her. Back then, he would have called thought of it as a waste of time, but now he couldn't help, but feel a tinge of regret for not making more cakes with her instead of one, before she decides to marry her current husband.

At this time, he would be probably baking a New Year cake with Yuuki, but since now that his apartment is Yuuki-less, he didn't feel the need to celebrate. Instead, the idea of buying some take out ramen in a nearby ramen shop became more appealing to him.

After all that is checked and the door is locked securely, Zero left, blissfully unaware that fate had decided to give him a (pretty) surprise.

-x-x-

After taking out his favorite ramen, Zero, feeling quite adventurous, decided to eat his ramen in a nearby park while he watched the fireworks that would appear any minute from now. Thankfully for Zero, most of the townspeople were on vacation or at the nearby beach to watch firework parade leaving the park empty.

**BOOM!**

Zero eyes widen in awe as he watched a colors of all sorts brighten the dark night skies.

**BAM!**

_So beautiful..._ Zero thought, smiling. He wondered if what is Yuuki and her family doing now. _I hope they're okay._

**BAM!**

His smile widens. He suddenly remembered his adoptive father and his former teacher, who is also the chairman's boyfriend. The chairman was probably forcing his lover now to hold his hands in public.

**BAM!**

His smile faded. The hunter realized that his ramen was getting cold by now. Maybe he should eat it now?

**BAM!**

Zero continued to eat his ramen in peace as he watched the fireworks lit up one by one. He blinked. His hunter senses alerting him of something dangerously familiar to him, there was a high level vampire… and there was also… _blood_.

**BOOM!**

Cautiously, Zero removes the ramen in his lap making a mental note to finish it later once the job is finished. He pulled his legs towards the location of the scent, pocketing his Bloody Rose. "Shit." Zero cursed, suddenly realizing that he left his gone in his apartment.

He continued to walk towards the blood's scent, his lilac eyes widening upon reaching the blood's location.

"Oh god…" He was expecting a vampire attack, or some stupid teen having another firework. He didn't expect **_this_**…

Right before he saw a man, bathing in his own blood. The man's right wrist was bleeding, and from experience Zero knew that the wound was definitely fatal.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!" Someone across the street shouted. Followed by teens laughing and shouting hysterically like there is no tomorrow. This made the hunter curse, "Happy New Year my ass…" a sigh, "Gods... Why can't I eat in peace for once?"

-x **Chapter End** x-

**Happy New Year, everybody! I was planning to make this a one shot, but I soon realized that this would probably be too long for it to be a one shot… First of all, I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes I didn't have to edit it much since I've got some New Year celebrations to make, hehe. English is only my second language and I'm still learning to use it efficiently so please pardon any typos. Feel free to give me any constructive criticism. Pretty please review with a strawberry on top? –wink, wink, wink- Pwease review! :D Thanks! **


End file.
